


for the touch of the younger kind

by waltzforanight



Category: Californication (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex Is Not The Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lew finds it impossible to resist women, especially ones that are as young, beautiful and limber as Mia is.  <i>Especially</i> when he's been told he can't have them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the touch of the younger kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Villainny's Sex is Not the Enemy challenge. [This NSFW picture](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/106320492/mooseygoodness-via-pics-livejournal-com) was my prompt. Title is from the song "My Sharona" by The Knack. And of course, many a thanks to Sionnain for betaing! &lt;3

Lew tries really, really hard to keep his promise and not fuck Mia again. Hank is his best friend, probably his only friend, and even though Lew doesn't get what the big fucking deal is he still doesn't want to fuck that up. Besides, that's the only reason he made the stupid promise in the first place. That, and he didn't think it would be this _hard_.

But soon as he says it - _I will never, ever fuck Mia again_ \- that's all he wants to do. All he can _think_ about. He tries distracting himself with work. Some pseudo-goth fuckheads and turning their shit into solid gold should be enough to keep him busy - it's not. He tries drugs; that works for about three hours. He still can't get it out of his head, how tight she is and the perfect curve of her spine when she bends over for him.

So he only lasts about thirty-seven hours and then he's waiting for her in the parking lot of the fancy ass prep school her daddy pays for, feeling like a giant fucking douchebag because somehow, some way, he's become fucking _attached_ to her.

A devious smile curves across her face when she sees the limo, and Lew gets the feeling that this is a game of cat and mouse in which he is the mouse, but that's okay because he really likes her pussy. (Heh.) The feeling only gets worse (better) as she climbs into the car and runs a hand through his hair, down his face, like he's her fucking pet or something. Lew tries to look annoyed, but it doesn't get him anywhere.

"I knew you'd change your mind," she tells him smugly once Guillermo starts to drive. She's sitting next to him with her legs stretched out in front of her, and she shoots him a smirk as she wiggles around, hands up under her skirt, and slides off her panties. It's a good show, slow and seductive, one that Lew watches with the kind of devout attention these things deserve. He's so engrossed that he doesn't even blink until she tosses her underwear into his lap.

They're dark green, like emeralds. Classy.

Mia climbs into his lap before he can think of a anything to say. And then it doesn't matter because she's kissing him, her hands on his face, and she tastes juvenile - like cotton candy or something - but her tongue is fucking _wicked_. He's enjoying the fantasy-slash-memory of that tongue on his cock when she pulls away and boom, fantasy gone. He whines, but all she does is brace her hands on the back of the seat, one on either side of his head, and says, "Get me off. _Now_."

It would take a stronger man than Lew Ashby to say no to that. She's young and she's goddamn hot, and also he really has a thing for the probably-too-short-for-regulation uniform skirt she's wearing. It gives him ideas about naughty school girls who need punishment in the form of sex and spankings. Lew really likes those ideas - he's got this desk at home that would be fucking perfect for bending her over - so he's going to keep them in mind for later. But right now he knows that _he's_ the one in trouble. He's the one who is going to get punished if he doesn't play his cards right.

He slides his hands up her thighs and under the plaid fabric of her skirt until his fingertips are just barely grazing the dip of skin where her legs start. His fingers drum a light beat against her skin, and he can feel the heat from her cunt already.

"Don't tease me, lover."

Lew barely resists the urge to roll his eyes at the endearment - where the _fuck_ did she come up with the idea that was sexy? - because despite her annoying phrases, he's resigned himself to the fact that he actually does like her. Kind of. Okay, she drives him fucking insane but he likes that she likes him.

And he likes the noise she makes when she comes, so he pushes one hand up farther and slides his index finger over her cunt, then smacks her lightly on the thigh with his other hand.

"Up," he demands roughly.

Lew gives her what she wants, pushes two fingers into her tight, wet heat and uses his thumb to rub at her clit. He's had a lot of practice at this over the years, knows how to read women and get them off in a good way. Some guys, they don't care about that shit, but Lew isn't an asshole. He respects the female form and appreciates it every time he's allowed to fuck one - which he knows Mia is going to allow, it's just a matter of how much she's going to make him work for it - so he's a nice guy and makes it good for chicks, too, even the whores.

It's good for Mia right now, he can tell that by the way her back arches when he puts pressure on her clit, the way she pushes her tits into his face. Not very subtle, but Lew thinks subtle is overrated so he just grins and enjoys the view, fuck, she's got fantastic breasts. Big, but not too big. Perky. Lew likes them a lot.

Mia's talking above him, giving him directions even though he doesn't need them because he's been getting girls off longer than she's been alive - and then some. She likes to talk a lot, though, so mostly he just tunes her out. He doesn't need to pay attention to the actual words to hear sounds: short pants of breath, the slight noise as his fingers slide through her wetness, and the slip of her hands on the leather seat as her grip falters when she comes. It's her song for him.

She's smiling as she sits back down, still straddling his lap, and leans her head on his shoulder. He wants to be a dick and point out that there's about seven other places she could be sitting, but then she starts sucking on his neck and whispering in his ear all the dirty things she's ever thought about doing to him. It's a surprisingly long and inventive list that gets him hard, fast, so he doesn't complain. Besides, she's come up with a few things that even _he_ hasn't tried, and that -

That's just fucking impressive. Lew makes it a point to try anything once, especially when it comes to sex; and if he's too fucked up to remember it after, then he tries it a second time, or a third, or as long as it takes. He's an adventurous kind of guy about this shit.

But he's still a _guy_, which means he's got some favourites that he likes to fall back on - sometimes literally. And as much as the filthy words coming out of her mouth turn him on, he knows that today is one of those fall-back days, the non-literal kind. Lew's got an itch (that part's not literal either, he got that situation cleared up a few weeks ago) for good old fashioned _sex_. One of the classics, rough, dirty, and really fucking good.

By the time they get back to his place, Lew knows exactly what he wants. The only question is if she's going to let him have it.

He follows her out of the car - he puts her panties in the pocket of his jacket for safe keeping- and lets her lead the way. Inside, she sashays up the long, winding staircase, flicking her hips so that her skirt swishes high and reveals teasing glimpses of flesh. It's something she does on purpose and Lew knows it, but he rises to the bait in spite of it because he is the mouse, and she is the cat. He's not sure if this metaphor makes any sense, but he also doesn't care because her ass is really fucking amazing.

He follows her all the way up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Lew is down with having an audience sometimes, when the mood is right, but he really, really doesn't want Hank to find out about this. When he turns around, Mia is standing directly in front of him with one eyebrow raised, silently daring him to make his move.

Dare accepted. Lew roughly pulls open her shirt and unceremoniously shoves his hand under the lightweight fabric, grabbing her breast over her (green, just like the panties) bra. There's a beat of silence where the only noise in the room is the sharp inhale she makes when he squeezes her tit. For an instant Lew thinks he's won easily, then Mia smirks and cups his dick with one hand. She's got a grip on her, he remembers that much. He grins down at her and barks out a laugh. "Feel something you like, sweetheart?"

Her smirk gets deeper. "Always."

Lew laughs again and then they're done with niceties. His hands scramble at her clothes, and hers at his, smacking and knocking around until both of them are naked. Fuck, her body is _incredible_, what the hell was he _thinking_ when he swore off this?

She sees him looking and does this weird half-twirl thing that's probably supposed to show off her body but really does nothing except remind him how limber she is. "See something you want, sweetheart?" she mocks, using her free hand to scratch his chest with her long, manicured nails.

He shivers, and he knows she notices that, too. "Fuck, yeah," he replies bluntly.

"Well then you better fucking do something about it."

That's all the okay Lew needs. He growls and grabs her by the wrists, yanks her forward until she's flush up against him, her heaving chest against his. He kisses her roughly, then pushes her back. "Get on your hands and knees, Mia," he says firmly, using his hold on her wrists to whirl her around and shove her towards the bed.

She does as she's told and he grins behind her back where she can't see because the fact that she does it without hesitation, that means she's going to let him have what he wants.

He climbs up onto the bed and kneels behind her, _hmm_s appreciatively as he runs a hand over her ass and smacks, quick and sharp. He bends down and kisses the base of her spine, her skin is so soft and fucking _flawless_. His tongue darts out of his mouth, licks a stripe across the base of her back and then up, up, all the way up her spine.

"Stop fucking around, Lew," she says sharply, glaring at him over her shoulder. Her hair falls to one side, like a waterfall, and he bites the back of her neck because she tastes like... herself. "Unless you don't-"

He cuts her off by shoving into her, and the rest of her words get choked up in her throat as she gasps, startled. It feels good, better than he's been imagining for the last day and a half, and even better once he straightens up and braces his hands on the velvet headboard so that he can fuck her faster, harder, dirtier. In seconds she's recovered from the surprise and is pushing backwards, begging for more. He stares down at her, her back arched and her head thrown back. There's sweat pooling on her back and he wants to taste _that_, but he can't bring himself to stop or slow down enough to manage it.

"Harder," Mia demands, her voice deep and sultry. "Come on, baby, you've got more than that, don't you?"

It's bait, she's still fucking baiting him and he's still fucking rising to it, but it's hard not to when it feels like this. She's so willing, so slick and warm, and Lew can't fucking say no to that. "Hold on tight," he warns, and goes for it hard as he possibly can. There's so much sweat his hands are slipping down the headboard. Mia's hands fist in the pillows beneath her and her head drops, hangs down with her hair spilling everywhere as she lets out a low, desperate moan.

And that's it, the moment Lew really, _really_ likes about fucking Mia. She acts all the fucking time, puts on this fancy charade of maturity so that people will treat her like a grown up or some shit like that. But when they fuck, he can break through that. It makes her a real person - someone who makes noises and says words that aren't elegant or grown-up, but fuck it, who cares? It sounds _real_, and Lew digs that, so he drops one hand from the headboard and brings it down over her throat, her tits, her stomach. He stops short of touching her where she wants it, though, until -

"_Fucker_," she gasps, shaking her hair out of her face and scowling at him over her shoulder. He laughs at that, then finally puts his hand on her cunt, teases her for a few seconds but picks up speed, strength. His fingers move easily, and he goes for it hard and fast until she's almost there, then backs off and starts all over again with the teasing. She's cursing him something fierce, which only makes him stop again. He doesn't get to have the upper hand with her very often so he's taking advantage of it while he's got it. He starts again, and this time he lets her come because he can't hold on much longer and he wants to feel her come first.

Lew is not disappointed. Mia comes with a shout, head thrown back, and it's the feel of her clenching around him and shaking underneath him that does him in. His hands drop to her hips, grasping tight as he fucks her hard once, twice, three times then comes with a grunt. He holds onto her all the way through it, his fingers pressing so hard on her skin that he can feel the bone underneath, and then his knees give out and he can't hold himself upright anymore, doesn't even try.

Mia wiggles out from under him and manhandles him around until he's lying on his back, breathing so hard that he's shaking with the effort. There's no energy to fight left in him and even though he hates the post-coital cuddling thing chicks are so into, he doesn't protest at all when she climbs on top of him again. His eyes fall closed, fuck, he's pretty much asleep already, but he jerks awake with a start when she pokes him in the chest.

She's straddling his waist again, giving him a fierce look. "Don't do that again," she warns him, pressing her nail into his chest.

Lew almost pretends he doesn't know what she's talking about but he decides against it. She's onto his bullshit, there's no point, so he just nods. It must be the right answer because she climbs off of him without another word and starts getting dressed. He watches - because he's spent, but he's not an idiot - as she puts on her bra first, then her skirt, then socks and shoes, then her shirt. Her underwear is still in his jacket pocket but she doesn't bother looking for it, just comes back over to the bed and kisses him.

"Call me later."

It's not a question but he nods again, not bothering to pretend that he won't because now both of them know he won't be able to stay away from her. She stands up and she's already halfway across the room, and if he was smart he'd just let her leave without saying anything, but he's not, so he doesn't.

"Don't tell Hank," he says quietly, propping himself up on his elbows. It sounds desperate, even to himself, but he takes a deep breath and barrels on. "I know you guys have some kind of weird pissing contest going on and that's cool, whatever. Whatever works for you. But - don't tell him about... this. Please," he adds as an afterthought.

Mia turns around with this look on her face that Lew doesn't really get. She's not upset or pissy or anything, so he figures she's going to call him a pussy for being worried about what Hank thinks, and she'd probably be right about that. But all she says is, "Yeah, sure, Lew. Whatever you want."

It's almost too easy, he thinks, and he opens his mouth to tell her that he's not fucking around here, she _can't_ tell Hank, but she's already gone. Lew sighs and falls back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Next time, he decides. He'll remind her next time.


End file.
